“Onsens, Grape Juice, and Wine”
by Miroku25
Summary: L takes the Task Force to the hot springs and Light doesn't like it. But Light subcomes to the intoxicating atmosphere of the hot springs soon enough, with L's help of course. L X LIGHT M rating


Fan fiction  
"Onsens, Grape juice, and Wine"  
L X Light  
Miroku25  
18+

Light Yagami, now heading towards the two year mark into the Kira case, walked towards the warm pool of water in the back of the expensive hot spring that Ryuzaki forced the task members to go to. He put a foot into the water and quickly realizing that the water was the right temperature, he dropped his towel from around his waist and slithered under the water, sighing in comfort.

Light started relaxing, which lunged him into deep thought. His mind wandered around a bit and then settled on the thought about how this was actually a good idea. The hot spring was quiet and had a warm feeling to it. The dimly lit hot spring made it easy to doze off while sitting in the water. It was relaxing, he admitted to himself. A major contrast to how he felt before.

**Flashback**

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" Light asked his fellow task force member who was standing across the room from him. Watori was not far from where L was standing. He looked very happy for some unknown reason to Light. But Light ignored the smiling figure and continued to look at L.

"I have decided to buy us all tickets to an exclusive hot spring in the Tokyo district, Light-kun. Given from the major lack of sleep and the obvious signs of stress everyone is showing, I took it upon myself to give everyone a vacation."

L put his thumb in his mouth and glared at Light "Is that a crime?"

Now catching the attention of the other Task Force members, Chief Yagami stood up to speak.

"T..Thank you very much Ryuzaki! We would all be honored to go."

"Uh..I don't know dad." Light started. "Isn't that a girl thing? I mean, it'll be like sitting in a bubble bath. Kinda feminine don't you think?"

Light couldn't picture himself sitting in a puddle of water for a whole weekend doing nothing but looking at other naked men who neither stunned Light nor aroused him in the slightest. But on the other side of the coin, Light never been to an hot spring before so it may not be like that at all.

"Not at all Light-kun, hot springs are good for relaxing tense muscles and clearing one's mind. I go all the time." L stated, not once looking away from Light. L wondered why Light just didn't agree to go? It's not like the brunette had other plans. He's always chained to L and the only other people he ever sees is that ignorant girl, Misa. L would've considered Light stay here if he wasn't the top suspect of being Kira, and he didn't trust Light or Misa for that matter.

"Well, you guys have fun without me. I'll stay here and work on the case."

Light turned back to his work but was quickly turned back around by his father.

"How can you be so ungrateful Light? Show some appreciation. Even when Ryuzaki has been nice enough to give us such a fabulous gift. If you don't want to go, than I'll take that as a resignation from the Task Force. However, as long as you are apart of this Task Force, you are going! End of discussion."

**End of Flashback**

Light awoke from his thoughts when the water was no longer stilled, and was creating waves. Light opened his eyes to see that L had accompanied him in the pool of water.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Light asked through gritted teeth.

" I decided to join you Light-kun. I am sure that it's not a problem. Unless you were thinking about what my true name is." L said with accusing eyes.

Trying to avoid having his Kira percentage go up, Light tried changing the subject.

"Of course not. Don't be so mistrusting." Light noticed something behind L's back. He couldn't see it exactly because the hot spring wasn't lit very well. Finally Light asked, "What's that behind your back?"

"Oh this?" Ryuzaki pulled a long bottle from behind his back along with two glasses. "I was going to offer you some wine. A 'Welcome to the hot springs' toast if you want to call it that."

Light looked suspiciously at the bottle. "I don't know." He lied, obviously not trusting the other detective. "I can't hold alcohol very well. And what about my dad and the other task members?"

"They are all passed out from alcohol consumption except Matsuda who is still roaming around here somewhere drunk. No need to worry."

Right then, Ryuzaki poured some wine into a glass and gave it to Light. Soon after doing the same for himself.

"A toast. To the hot springs." Ryuzaki said looking at Light with emotionless eyes holding his glass up.

An hour and a half later, Ryuzaki was still sitting in the same pool of water sipping away at his drink watching Light's actions. Light couldn't keep his head up and was moaning something incoherent. Light managed to look up in time to see L gulp the last of the red liquid and hastily pour some more in his glass. Light just stared in amazement.

"How can you drink so much and not get even a little light headed?!" Light slurred.

L just chuckled as he sipped on his drink. "Because Light-kun. I'm not drinking wine. I have grape juice."

"What the hell do you mean?! You mean you purposely got me drunk?!"

L chuckled harder, avoiding Light's question.

"What would you do that?!" Anger now spilling out of Light faster than he can control it. "Are you trying to make me confess?! Is that it?! Well you can just burn in hell!"

L was laughing now. Light had never heard L laugh before. It wasn't a deep laugh. It was very child-like.

"Light-kun is an angry drunk. But that's not why I did it."

Right then, L climbed on top of Light's naked form. Light's eyes grew as he slowly processed what was going on.

"I wanted to be with you. Thinking I wouldn't search your things and find your journal. And finding out how you really feel. You must think I'm really stupid." L leaned down and finding Light's lips, pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Light's brain was acting very slow at the moment. He would've been furious at Ryuzaki for going into his personal belongings if it weren't for the fact that the kiss was distracting his anger. Suddenly L pulled away and said "Now hold still. This shouldn't hurt."

Light opened his mouth to ask a question but the action was interrupted by a foreign object at his entrance. A long moan escaped his lips as he frantically tried to put a sentence together.

"W..wait! Ryuzaki!…I'm still a virgin!"

"Well so am I Light-kun, but you teased me too long with your presence. Everything about you is intoxicating. And to find out that you longed for me too was just too much. I couldn't contain myself anymore…"

Groans escaped from L's lips as his lust filled eyes filled Light. L was trying to enter but Light shifted away from him.

"You mean you planed all of this from the start?! You weren't thinking about anyone else when you brought us here! You were just sexually frustrated and…Ahhhhh!"

In one swift movement, L pushed all the way into Light. Light was writhing and squirming under the intrusion. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he tried to adjust. L moved a little but heard Light screaming "Ryuzaki you sick bastard! Don't move!"

"Why must I be the sick bastard when your obviously enjoying this."

But Light was so tight, L didn't know how much longer he was going to have to wait for Light to adjust. Light was still writhing in pain when Ryuzaki readjusted himself.

"Ryuzaki! What did I just say?!" Light yelled.

"I'm sorry Light-kun. I can't wait any longer." And with that, he pulled out of Light. Light hissed at L but was quickly silenced when L thrust back into him.

"Ahhh!" Light yelled as L continued trusting at a steady pace.

Finally Light gasped "L…Faster!" L ignored the fact that Light stopped calling him Ryuzaki and quickened his pace. The water around them made the thrusting harder on L as he put all of his power into it. The water sloshed out of the pool in time with Light and L's moans and L's thrusts, making the walkway completely wet.

L, wanting Light to enjoy this as much as he was, began pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. Light was in ecstasy. It wouldn't be too long now before he came, but he wanted more. He began thrusting his hips into L, hoping to get deeper.

L moved slightly and slammed into Light causing him to scream loudly. L apparently found his prostrate and began to try to aim there every time.

Light inched his face toward L's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the man's flesh. L screamed at this as he slammed into Light extra hard, hitting his prostrate extra hard.

Light screamed as he whited out, seeing stars and different shapes as he came in the water below them. Light tightened around L and in a few more thrusts, L came as well. It felt weird to Light as he was filled with L's seed. After a few moments, L slid out of Light and collapsed on top of him.

When L collapsed, the wave it created escaped from the pool and hit the ground lights, causing them to spark and go out all together. L and Light looked at the mess they made, then looked at each other and laughed. L lifted himself off of Light and got out of the pool.

"Wow Light-kun. Look at the damage we caused. There's hardly any water in the pool now."

Light chuckled and handed L his hand. L took it and helped Light out of the water. Light stumbled as he went to retrieve their towels. He was in a lot of pain.

"Sorry Light-kun. Did I end up hurting you?"

"No, I'm okay." Light said putting the towel over him. "We have a whole weekend of doing this so I'll get used to it." Light smiled at L with that famous charmer smile of his.

"If they let us stay that long." Light added looking at all of the damaged lights on the ground and the damaged walk way.

"Well, at least you won't need a bath." L stated while kissing Light on the lips.

End.


End file.
